Seeking and Finding
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: A one shot revovling around the best characters Riki and Iason....Its a fluffy cute fic so if you dont like dont read and review if you life


**Title: **Seeking and Finding  
**Fandom: **Ai No Kusabi  
**Pairing: **IasonMink/Riki  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Unless I turn into a god and turn back time I am never gonna own it.  
**Summary: **A look into one day in the life of Iason the top Blondie and his pet Riki.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Shifting on the bed and wincing Riki sighed and stopped moving so his body would stop aching as much. Damn that Iason. So what he back talked Raoul? The stupid little prick. He was feeling Iason up right in front of him and Raoul thought he wasn't going to do anything about it? Yeah the hell right. So Riki did what any man in love but desperately denied it to himself and others do.

He knocked the hell outta Raoul.

Which was actually good luck considering Blondies were strong and nothing was supposed to faze them. But Riki was pissed and hit Raoul with all the anger he had been harboring for the Blondie since he first met him. And it just so happened that the force of his punch knocked Raoul across the room and into a glass cabinet. Iason and Raoul both had shocked looks on their faces from a mongrel punching the shit out of a Blondie before Iason had to hold Raoul back from ripping Riki's head clean off.

"Damnit Iason! Why the hell are you holding me back! That damn mongrel fucking hit me!" Raoul screamed trying to force his way past Iason.

Riki was on the other side of the room, licking his suddenly dry lips and shaking his fist trying to get the feeling back in it. Inside Iason was laughing his ass off but remained composed on the outside as to not piss off Raoul more.

"Come now Raoul. Are you really going to let a pet get the better of you? A mongrel no less?"

He was only trying to calm his friend down from not killing Riki. He hadn't realized what he said till he heard a sniff from behind him. His heart froze in place as he turned his head to see his love curled up on the floor, his head buried under his arms, shoulders shaking. Iason hurriedly let go of Raoul and rushed over to his Riki's side. It broke his heart to see his pet crying. He leaned near him putting his arm around Riki's shoulders. But Riki shrugged his hands away and lifted his head with tears shining in his eyes...

"Don't bother. I'm just a...mongrel pet.", he stated. Riki slowly got up and walked towards the door. Iason held in his sadness and stood up, facing Riki's retreating back.

"Riki" he spoke out loud so that he could hear. Riki ignored him and slowly dragged himself to the door, his chains sliding across the floor. He lifted his hand to the door panel and was about to press it to let himself out when he felt a hit to the back of his head. Stars burst in his vision as he stumbled and sagged against the door. Iason looked in shock. He wouldn't have been able to stop that if he tried. It was so unexpected.

Raoul was standing near Iason smirking over Riki's still form.

'That'll teach him to hit a Blondie.' He shook his fist much like Riki did and raised his other hand to his jaw moving it around. Suddenly he was shoved towards the door. Confused he turned around and saw Iason shoving him towards the door with a very pissed look on his face.

"What the...? Iason! What are you doing?!" Raoul sputtered as he was pushed towards the door.

Iason stared at him then gave one final shove. Raoul stumbled out of the penthouse and hurriedly turned around to try to make his way back in but was stopped short as the door hummed shut in front of him.

Ignoring the banging Iason lifted his hand slowly from the button and turned around to look at his beloved still sagged against the door. He walked over to him and slowly knelt down as to not try and make Riki conscious that he was near him since it seemed Riki was having a spacey moment. Riki's eyes fluttered open and he looked over to see Iason; close up and personal, right next to his face, seeing if he was alright. That's when of course Riki jumped up, stumbled over his own feet and the pounding headache he had and backed up into the door.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME!" Riki screamed at Iason. Iason looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded. He stood up and sighed.

"Riki...you know I didn't mean what I said." Iason started to reach out to touch Riki's shoulder when Riki pressed himself up against the door.

"You must have meant it! I am just a _mongrel_ after all!" He spat the word out as if it disgusted him. Which it did.

Iason sighed again, his heart full of sadness. Oh what had possessed him to say that to Raoul of all people?

"I just wanted him to stop behaving as he was Riki. You know very well that I did not mean those things." Iason's voice had started to get firmer. He was getting quite tired of his pet acting with this nonsense. He knew they both had images to uphold while in front of the world. And Raoul was certainly no exception. If he got wind of what he and Riki were actually doing...that would spell trouble in the most dangerous of ways for both of them. And he couldn't afford to risk it. There was too much to live for...like Riki...

'Oh if only he could see...' Iason thought to himself. Iason looked up from his thoughts to see that Riki had passed out and was on the floor. 'Ah Riki...' he thought as he walked back over the few steps between them and picked Riki up, pressing the button to open the door and walking into his bedroom...well unofficially it was both his and Riki's since they both shared the room...in more ways than one.

Iason laid Riki upon the bed and left to go attend to things and that's where Riki found himself when he woke up...

Riki thought back on the events that happened not less than 3 hours ago and sighed. Why did Iason have to be such an asshole? And a possessive one at that. Riki turned over slowly seeing as how his head still hurt and noticed a slip of paper on the desk near the bed. Curious, Riki reached over and picked up the piece of paper realizing it was a note. He smiled subconsciously when he recognized Iason's distinctive handwriting...

_Dear Riki,_

_I put you in the bed and let you sleep since you looked like you needed it. Riki...I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry that I said that to Raoul of all people. I understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me but for appearances sake we must try to be like master and pet. I will start sleeping in the other room if you want but don't expect too much freedom for my slip up._

_...I love you Riki. I hope you're feeling better when you read this._

_Love, Iason_

Riki smiled at how much like Iason the note was. How he weaved in Master Mode and Loving Mode will forever be a mystery to him but he was glad nonetheless. Slipping out of bed he found out that his headache had vanished. Walking out of their 'unofficial' bedroom he made his way down the hallway to his original bedroom he had been given when he first arrived here. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

There...was Iason in all his Blondie glory hugging onto Riki's jacket in his sleep. He noticed that Iason didn't even bother with taking off anything. Riki walked into the room and went to the bed, sitting down upon it gently. That's when he noticed Iason was mumbling something...

"Riki...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…"

Riki's heart swelled as he saw Iason talking about him in his sleep. Riki leaned over Iason and whispered into his ear..."I love you...Master Iason."

Iason blinked awake and lifted his head, rubbing his eyes much like a child would after getting a good night's rest. Riki couldn't resist and; on a burst of impulse, leaned forward again and kissed Iason on the forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead. 'Bout time you woke up." Iason looked up at Riki and smiled.

"You're not angry anymore..."he whispered, more to himself than to Riki. Riki nodded and wrapped his arms around Iason's waist and Iason pulled him into his lap. Nuzzling the top of his head and stroking his arm Riki smiled to himself. Iason then spoke up.

"Riki...I had the most interesting dream. You said you loved me and even called me Master..." Iason trailed off when he noticed that Riki had gone still. Turning his head and looking up he saw that his pet was blushing a most delightful shade of red. Nodding his head and grinning inwardly Iason kissed Riki full on the lips, a soul searing kiss that had Riki wanted a whole lot more. Letting go of his lover's lips Iason smiled one of those rare smiles. "I love you so much Riki that it hurts. I never meant to hurt you. When you feel pain I feel pain."

"Oh Iason...I love you too...I know you didn't mean it but sometimes old scars can hurt. You used to say that a lot and I thought you meant it then ya know."

Iason reached up and stroked Riki's cheek. "I looked for this kind of love for a long time Riki. Only a fool would be stupid enough to as you would say 'waste this chance'. And I for one am not stupid. My soul searched for you Riki and now that I've found you I'm never letting go."

Riki kissed Iason deeply, memorizing already known crevices and textures inside Iason's mouth. "I've looked for you too...and I'm never letting go. You found me Iason. And for that I love you."

Iason leaned back against the headboard and pulled Riki into his lap. Laying his head on top of Riki's he let his eyes drift closed. Riki picked up the strands of Iason's hair and twisted them around his hands gently. "Love me?" Riki said so quietly in the dark room that it almost went unheard. Iason heard it barely and smiled from his spot on Riki's head.

"Always my beloved. Always and forever Riki."


End file.
